Lego Star Wars - An Average Death Star Day
'''Lego Star Wars - An Average Death Star Day '''is a very popular Lego Star Wars film created by Eanimation. Its story revolves around an average day in the Death Star. = Plot The story begins with a Stormtrooper guarding a door, then C-3PO comes in. The Stormtrooper then runs after him, but the door closes and he smacks against it. He then goes back to guarding the door. Then, C-3PO enters the room again, dressed as Darth Vader. The Stormtrooper falls for the trick until C-3PO knocks his helmet off, and runs into the door, which closes again and the Stormtrooper hits it. The Stormtrooper grabs a shovel to attack the droid the next time it enters into the room, but Darth Vader enters and he thinks it is still C-3PO and attacks him. Darth Vader then smacks him against the ground using the force and walks away. Later, Vader walks up to a cardboard cut-out of a Stormtrooper, and accidentally knocks down and walks away. The Stormtrooper that put up the fake Stormtrooper comes back and puts it back up. Boba Fett then walks up to the fake Stormtrooper and asks the time, and gets no response. He pulls out his blaster and threatens the fake Stormtrooper, then blasts it and realizes that it is a fake. The camera then goes to Darth Vader walking up to what appears to be the Emperor to tell him some good news, but it turns out it was Luke disguised as the Emperor, accompanied by Han Solo and Lobot. Luke then pulls out his Lightsaber to engage Vader in battle, but shows off doing skilled Lightsaber moves, but accidentally cuts off his arm, but still continues to do his Lightsaber moves, but soon reduces himself to pieces, but is still alive. Han Solo and Lobot then pull out Lightsabers to fight Vader. More people join the fight, all pulling out Lightsabers. Soon they engage in battle. C-3PO then walks into the room and pulls out a red Lightsaber, which leaves everybody confused. C-3PO then offers them a snowcone. Extended Version Eanamation released an extended version of an average Death Star Day extended by 1:04, which included these 12 new scenes: *Extended dialogue from the Stormtrooper guarding the door *After the Stormtrooper is beat up by Vader, C-3PO walks up to him and says: "Would you look at that?" *The screen fades into the scene with the fake Stormtrooper after the logo appears instead of instantly changing the camera to it *After Vader knocks down the fake Stormtrooper, the Stormtrooper that made it appears at the top of the screen and sees it *After Boba Fett say "Hey can you tell me the time" to the fake Stromtrooper, he waits a few seconds before he says "I said can you tell me the time!" instead of saying it directly after *After Boba says "Oh right, now you think its funny", he waits a few seconds before the shooting the fake Stormtrooper *Extended dialogue from Luke before his head is kicked away by Darth Vader *There is a few seconds more showing the Basketball Coach and the net *After Vader kicks Luke's head into the basketball net, Vader says to Han and Lobot "Now for the rest of you" and forces them into the wall. They then get up and withdrawal their Lightsabers *When the real Emperor appears, Luke's head rolls up and the Emperor looks at him *There is a scene where all of the Lightsaber-bearers gather up and prepare for battle *In the credits, when R2-D2 launches his head and torso and hits the Stormtrooper, his head and body come back from the other side and reattach to him and he strolls away Characters * Boba Fett * Han Solo * Luke Skywalker * Darth Vader * C3PO * R2-D2 * Emperor Palpatine * Lobot = Trivia/Goofs Goofs *Luke's Lightsaber blade is visible before he throws away his spear *Boba has Jango's helmet near the end of the film *The Emperor has a smiley face in some scenes *A green Lightsaber is left on the floor during the battle *The Emperor attacks on of his own men during the battle. The same goes for Darth Vader *A Stormtrooper swaps a Blaster for a Lightsaber and vice-versa in some scenes in the battle Trivia *The Snowcone C-3PO pulls out is made out of paper and clay *The Emperor's torso and head were not used for the Emperor in this film, instead he had Luke's Jedi knight torso and a smily head *The area where the Lightsaber fight starts is the same area seen at the beginning of the film *The music of the film is done by guitar *C-3PO's head can actually fit in a rebel helmet. Viewing You can watch the films here. Category:Lego Star Wars Films Category:Films Category:Eanimation Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:2007 Films Category:Science Fiction